Big Boobed June
June (AKA "Big Boobed June") is a hot girl with big boobs, who works as a grocery bagger at Ralphed. Because of her big boobs, she is very popular with guys in Stoolbend, despite not being a very important person. Cleveland often fantasizes about her and pervs out over her, whenever he sees her. Biography In "Junior's New Class", Cleveand is grocery shopping with Donna at Ralphed and feels bored and unhappy, until they get to the checkout and Cleveland sees Big Boobed June for the first time. Cleveland pervs out over her and Donna slaps him for it. In "I'm a Midnight Joker", Cleveland and The Guys are sitting on unbought lounge chairs in the Ralphed, which are set up to face the checkout, so they can watch Big Boobed June for hours. However, Donny busts in and starts making a bunch of boob-related puns very loudly, getting June's attention and making her cover-up, disappointing The Guys and making them even more angry with Donny. In "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", Big-Boobed June rides a sheep, which bucks around, causing her boobs to jiggle. While watching her, Cleveland admits that if Donna died, he would probably move on to remarry Big Boobed June. In "Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy", The Guys try to make Holt start acting like a man again, by taking him to spy on Big Boobed June, while she mows her lawn in a bikini on a hot summer day. This doesn't work as all Holt does is chastise the guys for being misogynistic. Holt claims that June has a personality and is more than just a sexual object. He then goes up to her gate to visit her and get to know her as an actual person. However, June makes it clear that all she is is a sexual object. In "Your Show of Shows", Cleveland starts a cable-access variety show for Waterman Cable called "The Relatively Late Show", and has Big Boobed June play the role of his sexy secretary in a skit. In "Doctor's Disorders", Dr. Fist lies to her, saying that she has a problem with her boobs so that he can have an excuse to keep looking at them and playing with them. June is shown leaving his office, saying that she's worried about what's going to happen to her boobs. Dr. Fist calms her down, by saying it's nothing too bad and certainly nothing fatal, but does say that she should come back for another well-check in about a week or two, so he can perform some more "tests" upon her. Big Boobed June stupidly believes him and goes along with this. In "Yemen Party", Cleveland Junior goes to Ralphed with Rallo strapped to his chest on a baby harness. With Rallo being up higher than before, he is happy that he can finally see Big Boobed June when he goes to the checkout. At the end of the episode, Junior becomes friends with Rodney King and they bond when they find out that both know about Big Boobed June. In "Women in the Workplace", Roberta learns about Big Boobed June's job as a grocery bagger and finds out that June is actually terrible at her job and she just gets a lot of money because male customers love her big boobs and constantly go to her checkout, while uglier cashiers get no attendance on their lanes. Big Boobed June also makes a lot of money in tips, despite the fact that guys aren't supposed to be tipping her. Roberta starts working with her and does just as good as her, as she too flaunts her cleavage and rakes in the dough from the customers. Roberta enjoys her job and fits right in with it. However, Donna eventually puts a stop to this, after finding out what kind of job Roberta's getting herself into. In "Die Semi-Hard", Big Boobed June pays the role of the unnamed "Girl in Window" character, from Die Hard. She is shown pacing the floor in her underwear and talking on the phone. Meanwhile, Cleveland (John McClaine) watches her from Waterman International and is shown to be on the other end of the line, pretending to be a very important business agent and instructing her to take off her underwear in order to keep her business from failing. In "A Walk Down Cleveland Lane", Big Boobed June was shown, when she was a high schooler. At the time, she had not gone through puberty and was flat-chested. In high school, she was known as "Little Boobed June" by the female students and bullied in the girl's locker room because of it. In "Grave Danger", Cleveland blindfolds Donna and takes her to the graveyard to show her a surprise. Donna warns him that if she takes off her blindfold and sees Big Boobed June on the futon again, they're getting a divorce, which Cleveland fully understands. In "Of Lice and Men", The Guys go to Ralphed to look for RC Cola but there isn't any. Cleveland pumps June for information and resists the temptation to look at her breasts. However, he keeps accidentally and apologizing for it. Cleveland later shakes June for information, just to see her boobs jiggle. Finally, Cleveland tells June that he loves her before leaving. In "Cleveland Moves Out", The Brown-Tubbs Family, along with many other members of Stoolbend raid Ralphed for a bunch of food to keep with them in the nuclear bunkers, while the apocalypse happens. Big Boobed June is shown at the checkout, equally as terrified and checking out people's purchases, while the guys check out her. Appearance Big Boobed June is a Caucasian adult woman with really big boobs. She has wavy blonde hair and vibrant black eyebrows and a beauty mark on her cheek. She usually wears a magenta dress that shows off massive cleavage, no bra, a short lavender skirt, and brown shoes. Personality Big Boobed June is a ditzy-empty headed woman, who seems to be oblivious to the fact that everybody stares at her boobs, making her all the more easy of a target for people to perv out over. Episode Appearances *Junior's New Class *I'm a Midnight Joker *Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy *Your Show of Shows *Doctor's Disorders (Cameo) *Yemen Party *Women in the Workplace *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *A Walk Down Cleveland Lane (Younger Version) *Grave Danger (Mentioned) *Of Lice and Men *Cleveland Moves Out (Cameo) Trivia *In "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", Cleveland admits that he plans on remarrying Big Boobed June, should anything happen to Donna. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Caucasians Category:Blondes Category:Adults Category:Stupid Characters Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Love Interests